


Don't Touch Me

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, non-explicit murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When possessiveness goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

"Don't fucking touch me!" he growled, backing away from the taller man. Ivan was looking at him with a huge, maniacal smile. His eyes deranged, lips drawn back and fingers twitching, as if he wanted desperately to put them around Alfred's pretty little neck.

"But dorogoy," the Russian purred, advancing on him like a predator on its prey. Alfred slapped his hands away, backing off as far as he could.

"Why on earth would you do that, you psycho?! You seriously need to stop this!" he screamed, voice reaching hysterical levels. Ivan was still looking like something extremely funny had just happened- he even had the audacity to start laughing.

"But Alfred, don't you see? Without your family, I can have you all to myself! We can be together forever, just like we always wanted."

Alfred felt like tearing his hair out. When he started dating Ivan, sure, he'd noticed how possessive the man could be. Even thought it cute sometimes, because it meant Ivan cared.

He had never expected Ivan to be capable of murder.

And he definitely had never thought himself capable of not wanting to turn Ivan in.

He shouted and cursed through Ivan's joyless laughter, kicking at the blood-stained ground where just a moment ago, Ivan's latest victim had been lying. A woman, just a passer-by who had looked at Alfred a second too long to Ivan's liking.

She was number thirty-five.

The thirty-fifth person Ivan had successfully robbed of their life.

The thirty-fifth crime Alfred hadn't reported.

And the thirty-fifth time he wondered when he himself had lost his sanity.


End file.
